I Have A Secret:Shh
by smileforlove
Summary: Everybody has secrets, but who’s brave enough to tell them? Draco and Hermione are the two Heads and due to a contract Draco discovers Hermione’s awful past but he won’t share his. When Voldemort returns Draco is torn between true love and a deadly secret


**A/N Review my loves! Please please please! Any suggestions are dandy! **

Hermione P.O.V.

It's raining.

Like all the other days.

The rain will come and then it'll go away and there's nothing we can do about it.

"Like love." I whispered to myself. The rickety train chugged along, I was on my way to my final year of Hogwarts. My current love had just crashed and burned as if it'd never happened at all. His name was Ron, that fiery red head Ron with sparkly eyes and a laugh alone that sent you into a snort fest. He was kind and selfless but it wasn't working, it never had. The sparks that romance novels always bragged about didn't happen and I'd finally realized that for a person like me, they'd never come.

"Hey Hermione…don't think about it." Ginny sighed to me, facing the window from the other side of our compartment.

"I'm not." I didn't take my eyes off the window we were both now staring at.

One of her eyebrow lifts alerted me she knew of my pathetic lie.

"You'll find somebody else." Still concentrating on the pouring rain.

"Sure as hell I will…"

"He'll be hot and gorgeous." She smiled.

"Right."

"Stunning, brilliant, the best kisser ever." She continued on, oblivious to my negative remarks.

"Of courseeee." I drawled, letting out a laugh.

"He'll be the best sex you've ever had."

"I've never had sex."

"You're still a virgin?!" Ginny gasped, practically jumping to her feet. I shook my head, and shrugged.

"Never had a chance…don't plan on it coming…"

"O c'mon!" With a pause, "Maybe you'll get lucky, Malfoy perhaps? Heard he's the best out there…" She winked mischievously. With a shocked look I pounced out on her and tickled her like crazy.

"AH! Ah! Mercy! Never mind, you'll be a virgin till the day you die!" she gasped. I continued nonetheless…well at least until our compartment door slammed open.

"Granger, stop raping the disgusting Weasel. Even _she_ doesn't deserve your filthy hands touching her!"

I froze, slid off of Ginny and continued staring.

Malfoy. Draco Malfoy that is, the boy who made me throw up inside also probably the hottest boy in our school all the same. It's uncanny, really.

His light blonde hair had grown out quite a bit this summer and his bangs covered his eyes just a little now, enough so that he had to do a skater like head nod to move the hair out of his eyes. His skin was still pale but not sickly pale, just pale enough with slight color at the cheeks. But something about him looked tired, bags had grown under his eyes…was it something to be suspicious about?

No, I didn't really care. Remember, we hated each other? Right…now that's the spirit!

"Stop goggling Granger, it makes me feel dead inside."

I still couldn't respond, I had no idea what to say.

"Sod off Malfoy." I heard Ginny hiss from behind me, "Curl up and fucking die won't you?!"

"Says Hogwart's biggest whore."

"That wasn't even part of the conversation."

"But it's true isn't it? Who was it you fucked just a few weeks ago? Zabani? Even _he _could've done better."

"GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT!" I screamed at last, too tired to start a wand fight.

With a content smirk he turned to leave before stopping and coming around to face me again.

"We'll continue this later. Better watch your back there mudblood." And with a sneer he whisked around, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him, slamming our door closed.

"He's such a dirty bastard." I heard Ginny mumble under her breath.

"Aren't you going with Harry, Ginny?"

Silence hung in the air as I felt her tense up.

"Don't tell anyone Hermione. Or you _really_ better watch your back."

Draco's P.O.V

"That filthy mudblood." I hissed to myself, stalking back to my original compartment.

As I shoved my door open I was welcomed by a conversation of the mudblood herself.

"Isn't she bloody fucking hot this year?!" Zabani screeched from the left.

"Shut up, she's a mudblood remember?" Pansy screamed from beside him.

"She still is…god, did you see her skirt today, just enough to keep you curious…"

"SHUT IT!" Pansy screamed again, only louder before marching out of the cart, she brushed right by me as if she didn't even know I had been there at all.

"What're you talking about you dirty bastard?" I laughed, sliding into the seat in front of him.

"Tell me where Chubbie 1 and Chubbie 2 are first."

"Who?" I stared at him dumbly, "Oh, Crabbe and Goyle…"

"Oh ya, sorry, forget their freaking names."

"What's this about Granger, Zabani? I think she looks her usual book worm self. No chest to speak of, that's for sure."

I drew in a breath, this wasn't really me, I didn't really hate her _this_ much, but I did it for perks. I was already the Slytherin King, I didn't want to the loose the position that I had already worked so hard for.

"Are you kidding me?" Blaise gaped, giving me a look as if I was retarded. Which I guarantee by the way is not true, "She's got the biggest rack out of all the bloody Gryffindors this year!"

I was starting to feel uncomfortable; there was no way she was good looking this year. There wasn't even possibility for it. She's just plain Granger who will never change and will never be the girl who changed from being an ugly duckling to a luscious swan. No way in all fucking hell. The more I thought about it the more possible it seemed but I quickly shoved that thought aside.

"What about Weasel, how was she…you know?"

"Amazing. She gave the best blow job I've ever gotten, sure knew how to use that tongue of hers, sent me into a freaking other world…" Just doing this I saw a slight jabbing going down under his jeans.

"Calm down Zabani, I don't need to see that." With my signature glare I took off from my seat and headed towards the Heads car, it was time for the meeting with the new Head girl.

Hermione P.O.V.

"Would the Head Girl and Head Boy please report to the Heads compartment now?" a woman's voice rose over the jabber of the students.

"That's me!" I said particularly to no one, as Ginny had left my compartment after we'd had that awkward silence.

I jumped from my seat, dumping my thick book on the small table before briskly walking down the aisle way to the Heads car.

Sliding the door open with a smile my frown immediately returned.

"What're you doing here?"

"I should be asking the same thing Granger. There's no way you're Head Girl…"

"Well, I am, so get used to it." With a glare and a toss of my hair I sat down across from him and folded my legs with a roll of my eyes.

Draco P.O.V.

Blaise was _bloody_ right. She was wearing a skirt that could keep you up for days and her hair was no longer that frizzy mess of crap, it was smooth with light ringlets at the end and she'd clearly received some (believe it or not) natural highlights!

She had clearly felt my eyes wandering her body aimlessly when she tossed me one of those what-the-fuck-get-away looks. I turned away, too abrupt to look arrogant but it had already been too late.

"Like what you see?" she sneered. It had been a complete Malfoy move at its best.

"I've seen a stick with better curves." I snorted back, staring down at my fingernails, suddenly engrossed in my already perfect cuticles.

She let out a huge "humph" before unfolding her legs, placing her hands firmly on the bench's seat and swished her head to face the sliding door which now opened.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I hope your trip has been comfortable thus far." Headmaster Dumbledore smiled, his crescent shaped glasses hanging on the bridge of his nose. With a swift twirl of his long bony fingers a long piece of parchment appeared.

"Please read this carefully and sign at the bottom, add anything at the bottom as long as the two of you agree and I find it appropriate." With an expressionless nod he handed the parchment to us and laid it on the small table.

I moved to sit beside her since the parchment only faced one way.

"Don't sit so close!" she hissed angrily into my ear, scanning the words on the paper at the same time.

"I didn't ask for it you know!" I wanted to yell back but instead kept down to a furious whisper. She "humph"ed again before taking out a quill.

_Head Girl and Head Boy may not enter one another's rooms without the other's proper permission_

_The Head Girl and Head Boy may not leave their dorm past 11pm when hall check has ended unless with specific instructions from a Professor._

_By no means should one be wandering about the school for ANY reason, Punishment will be a week of detention_

"That had McGonagall written all over." I snorted to myself before continuing on.

_Every Friday the two Heads must spend 1 full hour getting to know each other so cooperating with later projects will be easier and more comfortable.(The Professors will be aware if you skip)_

"Professor, is number 4 truly necessary?" Hermione chirped, irritation edged on her tongue.

"Is that a problem Ms. Granger?" he asked in return, eyeing her carefully peering down at the sentence.

"Well, no-"

"You'll find it a great help in the later future. I would like my two Heads to be closer then their relationship now…or else many troubles will lie ahead in terms of cooperation and other things…" He trailed on but I had already gone on to the last and final "rule".

_The Head Boy will escort the Head Girl to all dances unless allowed otherwise_

"You've got to be crazy…" I murmured

Hermione let out her own sound of expiration as she also noticed the last and most torturous rule.

"Are you serious!" we both yelled at Dumbledore, he seemed taken aback by our sudden aggravation but he resumed to his posture and nodded solemnly. I could almost hear his inner thoughts going "Ok kids, shut up now and just sign the bloody contract!"

I mumbled obscenities under my breath before signing at the bottom, followed by a begrudged Granger.

This is just fucking perfect, now I can have a bookworm hitched to my every move at every freaking dance.

Hermione's P.O.V.

This is great…just fricking jolly! Not only do I have to talk to that idiot scumbag every Friday but I also have to go to the balls with "it"!

After nodding in agreement Dumbledore finally left, parchment rolled up in his hand and tucked away safely in his robes.

As soon as the door closed and left Malfoy and I in silence he grimaced towards me with a scowl and mumbled something quickly.

"I don't want this either you know!" I spat angrily, folding up my legs to be underneath me then leaning against the window sill.

His face wasn't angry anymore but he wasn't exactly content either, just emotionless. He had turned his head to face the door and as he stared on I glanced over towards him, checking out what had changed. Apart from his new hairstyle I noticed his stature had changed as well. He was no longer boyish and lanky but well built and toned, his clothing was casual with a little edge of "sexy", not gay, but nice. He still had long eyelashes that batted over silvery grey eyes that flickered in the light and it wasn't till now that I realized I'd never looked at him so closely like this. It had always been stupid, arrogant, insufferable Malfoy, scumbag of the year, the ugliest being on this earth…but now suddenly, he didn't seem so ugly anymore. I pondered whether that was good or not. With a sigh I turned back to face the on-pouring rain and listened to the sound of the train chugging along.

Suddenly the train lurched to a stop in the middle of the stone bridge and everything started flashing and everybody was screaming.

"What the-" Malfoy bellowed, jumping up. I felt my legs turn into jelly; I couldn't move…something felt familiar.

_"C'mon Hermione! Go!" Mum screamed, grabbing as many things as she could at once._

_"Mum! What's going on?" I squealed back to her, tears beginning to slide down._

_"The house is on fire! C'mon, Tom! Tom! C'mon!" Mum continued to yell, her voice grew desperate as she rushed me out the door. _

_Nina was already outside, holding onto her blanket as I ran over towards her beginning to cry._

_"Where's daddy?" she bawled, my mum shook her head, screaming for Dad but he didn't come out. With a sob she ran back in and never returned. The house had already collapsed and burned before the firefighters came and by then it was too late to save our parents. The sky started flashing and then a wind blew me down before everything went black. _

"Granger? Granger! …Hermione?" a voice yelled at me, waking me up from my nightmare. My eyes fluttered open to stare into the face of Malfoy.

"It was just a power outage, I don't know why you're bloody crying…" he look almost worried but he covered it up with a sneer.

I was quiet for the next hour before he asked about it.

"You weren't crying because of the train were you?" he was slightly whispering, eyes not on me but not really off either.

I shook my head, wiping up a tear that had fallen at his words.

"Was it your past?"

Why was he asking? Why was he trying to prod and bring back my weakest point?

"It's none of your business." I hissed coldly before sliding the door open and beginning to walk out.

"Hey! Wait!" he called, "Granger!"

I didn't turn, and he only called once.


End file.
